


Broken - A MaySkye Fanfic

by Spranare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rape, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spranare/pseuds/Spranare
Summary: A MaySkye Fanfic. Can/Will be a bit graphic. Swearing. Read?-S33





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

“Okay Team Zeta, move in.” A voice, startling loud in May’s ear, instructed. It wasn’t May’s first time busting an illegal factory, but human trafficking was something she'd yet to come across. After Bahrain and Katya, May stayed in the office- stayed with SHIELD, tediously sorting papers because it was the ~~right~~ only thing to do. Now, damned Phil Coulson had gotten her back into the field- as a pilot. She hadn’t signed up to be in the action, not really, and yet here she was again, slinking, catlike, around the woods at the edge of the building, her body moving with muscle memory even after such a long time.

“You heard him.” Coulson nodded at the small team of five. In fact, SHIELD usually left this kind of operations to the the local PD, but this one housed an 0-8-4, so SHIELD sent them. May had no idea what it could be, but then again an 0-8-4 was the codename (number) for an object of unknown origins. Anything, an ancient artifact with unknown abilities, any sort of alien technology, heck it could even be a person- May guessed. She’d only known one 0-8-4 to be a human. She'd been at the orphanage when a group of women with black sunglasses and suits had filed in with an infant, she had been fighting a much older boy who’d decided it was a good idea to shove her into the lobby after she stood up for a tiny kid who’d accidentally slipped and fell into his way. May had gotten into an all out fist fight with the bully, winning after almost a half-hour of being knocked down and getting back up. When she’d finally rose in triumph she’d seen all the important looking adults looking at her- varying degrees of amused to impressed. That was the day she’d been ‘adopted’. The day she started training for SHIELD.

She shook her head, casting away memories of a different time.

“Take care.” Coulson’s eyes lingered on May. She could have snorted. ‘Take care’? Really? What did he think sh- BANG. A gunshot echoed and May cursed softly, flipping her hair over a shoulder as she tightened her grip on her gun. The building exuded filth. A small voice echoed in the silence afterwards, a raw scream of desperation, and a vein stood out in May’s neck.  
She didn’t hesitate when Coulson tersely nodded, “Move in.”

She waited for one of the agents in front of her to kick open the door, internally sighing. The longer you waited before the door opened, the more anticipation would build, and though May was indifferent, less trained agents would be clumsy under pressure. She turned to glare at the agent as he fumbled with his weapon, striding to the front and spin-kicking the door, staying on the balls of her feet as they moved in, letting Coulson lead. Making a gesture with two fingers, he divided the small team into groups of two, with an odd one: May. She went left while Coulson and his partner went straight ahead and the other two went to the right. She didn’t mind that she was at most risk- she was also the best fighter.

A rough voice echoed in the thick air, yelling something in Mexican Spanish. Although May wasn’t fluent, she did have a rough understanding. She had always left Spanish to the others (if everyone else knew Spanish or French, she may as well know Arabic or something), and it'd paid off when a Japanese-speaking mob boss cornered Coulson and her in a back alley somewhere in Greece- but that was a story for a different time. She silently advanced to the next door, easing it open in an attempt to surprise the man on the other side. Her plan backfired when the man turned out to be waiting for her. He shot her in the shoulder, but barely had time to acknowledge that before he was lying at her feet, watching with an open mouth as she rolled her shoulder a couple times, not giving any sign of pain as she pounded into his skull with the butt of her gun. She barely paused for a minute as she bound her shoulder with a black strip of cloth, silently berating herself.

She advanced through the rest of the building, after exploring the ground floor, and she only heard four other gunshots before she found a staircase. Deciding to go down, she slipped a new round in (who knew, maybe that one bullet would be the difference between her life and death). Making sure to keep quiet, she descended like a panther- silent, deadly. She heard a noise to the right. May’s breath caught in her throat when she realized that the noise was a sob. She turned a corner and nearly bumped into a door. She could hear bumps inside, and if this was a normal residence, she’d just assume it was a couple doing their thing. It wasn’t a normal residence. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. She spin-kicked the door, getting into a fight stance before it shot open, revealing around five _bastards_ with their pants around their ankles, and one guy in a corner, humping what seemed like a- BANG. She interrupted her own train of thought, shooting at the far wall, threateningly close to the guy who was raping… Skye? She blinked a few times, confused as to how she knew her name, until a heart-wrenching sob of Skye’s echoed into the frightened silence of the six men, trying to cover themselves. She snapped into action, a blur of punches and kicks. Her vision coated in a red she hadn’t seen since, well, Bahrain. In less than a minute, all the men were on the floor, and as May rushed to Skye, she couldn’t help feeling a sharp pang of anger rising through her stomach.

“Skye?” May saw her begin to fall and caught her, gently lowering the girl to her lap, reminding May for a gut-wrenching moment of Bahrain. Only then, the girl was dead, and now, she couldn’t be more relieved that Skye wasn’t.

“M-Melinda? You’re here.” Skye buried her face in May’s good shoulder, as if remembering that she was naked and all around her backside was red. If the situation wasn’t so dire, May would have marveled at how good it felt to have someone call her by her first name. But she was here for a reason. She knew, somehow: _Skye_ was the 0-8-4. She knew nothing about the girl, but she was called by something in the back of her mind. She spoke into the radio. “Coulson. It’s a sex factory.” She then straightened up, and, in a less shaky tone, continued. “I have the 0-8-4. Repeat, I have the 0-8-4. Get the rest and let’s get out of this goddamned hellhole.” She lowered her finger from the comms and focused on Skye.

“Hey. You’re okay now. You’re safe.” May let calming words flow from her mouth, comforting the girl in front of her while she assessed injuries. No visible injuries on the face or arms apart from chain marks on her wrists. She slowly turned Skye around. Of course. Backside, check. She cradled Skye in her arms, brushing her hair to the side to reveal huge purple bruises on her breasts and neck. When she accidentally brushed against them, Skye shivered, and unconsciously pressed herself away from her hand. May offered a small smile and shook her tears away. What the hell was she thinking?

“May! Do you copy?” Coulson’s voice echoed in the silence, but May was too busy brushing away Skye’s tears. She flicked the comm off in annoyance and went back to stroking Skye’s hair.  
Skye chuckled, though it came out as more of a choked sob. “How do you know my name? And are you petting my hair?” She rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know. The same way you knew my name?” May was genuinely confused before it hit her. Was Skye… her soulmate?

“Who’s your soulmate, Skye? I- I mean, the initials?” May found herself holding her breath in anticipation.

Skye shrugged, her face falling, “I- Well, the, uh, people here wouldn’t let me look. It’s on my back.” Skye half-smiled and May felt her breath catch in horror and excitement.

“Can I?” She reverently touched the edge of Skye’s shirt.

“You wouldn’t be mad if I wasn’t your soulmate?” Skye asked timidly.

“Of course not!”

“What about your mark?” Skye wondered as May’s hands moved to raise the back of her shirt.

“Well, my mother said it was a distraction because of what, you know, I do, so she erased it.” Skye looked crestfallen and shocked, as if she couldn’t believe how a mother could do that.

“I- I’m sorry.” May didn’t know why she was apologizing, so she continued pulling Skye’s shirt up gently, feeling as though she was intruding on private space. Skye raised her eyebrows at the slow pace May was going and huffed in impatientness.

She lifted her shirt up quickly, with a smile, and May couldn’t help but smile back. May remembered why she was looking at Skye’s back and shifted so she could see it. M.Q.M. Melinda Qiaolian May.

“So…” Skye looked at her expectantly.

“It says, M.Q.M.” May was shocked, but hid it. Skye was her soulmate. Skye was her soulmate. Skye was her soulmate. She was Skye’s soulmate. Wow.

“And your initials are…” Skye questioned beseechingly.

“Sorry. I... I’m Melinda Qiaolian May. M.Q.M.” Skye looked shocked and for a second May was worried she didn’t want her. For the second time, May apologized, “I’m sorry. If, you know, you want to- if you don’t want me.”

“Why… why would I not want you? You’re like a freaking super-spy.” Skye was curious but sure; she definitely would love if this amazing, beautiful woman was her soulmate.

“I mean, I’ve gone through some stuff. And, like you said, I’m a spy- I've done some questionable things.” May shrugged trying to be nonchalant, and failing. Skye saw right through her mask.

“Well, I don’t even think I have to say it, but so have I.” Skye gestured to herself and the bodies surrounding them, “I mean, have you looked around?” May couldn’t help but be impressed that Skye was still full of, well, spirit, even in her situation. One thing she knew for sure: as guarded as May made herself out to be, of the two women, Skye was far stronger.

“I know, and I have. But even after all this, you still manage to crack a joke, to smile. How? And you just saw me take down about five guys. How are you so cool with that?” May was seriously wondering. Just one mission in Bahrain, one full year ago, and she’d quit the field. Skye had just been going through… well… and she was still trying to make May smile.

“You… get used to it, I guess. And the take-downs were pretty cool. And it was six guys.” Skye tried to act careless, but May saw the tear that leaked out, and she reached out on impulse and brushed it away. Skye smiled, but their moment was interrupted by one of the apparently not-so-unconscious bodies; one of the men groaned and tried to get up. May kicked him in the face, reminding herself that she was here on a mission. 

“C'mon, let’s get you up. We've got places to be.” May vaguely wondered how Skye would react to the rest of the op, but instead, she mirrored Skye’s eye roll and stood, offering Skye a hand. Skye took it, placing almost all her weight into May’s hand, but as soon as she tried to stand on her own, her knees buckled, and she fell back down.

 

-:-:-:-

 

Skye could almost see the concern beneath May’s rather stoic exterior when she fell. It was actually... almost comforting. May offered her a hand, again, and, again she took it. This time, May swung Skye up and lifted her into her arms, tensing when she realized how light Skye was. May stopped to wrap the girl in her beloved leather jacket, making sure that she was covered enough.

“I’m okay, Mel.” May inclined her head in a barest nod, her muscles staying rigid, but a hint of a smile made it's way through. Skye sighed. She leaned her head on May’s neck, and closed her eyes, drifting away. May let herself relax, shifting a hand free to cup Skye's cheek, almost smiling as she watched the younger girl sleep. May leaned her head against her’s for a moment before reasserting her mask and carrying her out of the building in the no-longer oppressive silence.

“May.” She swung around carefully to glare at Coulson, watching with a half-smile as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. “Is that…?”

“Yeah. It's her.” May felt some sort of force of warmth rise in her, and she smiled- a real smile- the first one Phil had seen since Bahrain.

 

-S33


End file.
